Idées de fictions
by Froshe
Summary: Vous voulez pouvoir choisir vous même quelle fiction voir apparaître ? Ou bien encore vous voulez des idées pour en écrire une ? Venez-ci c'est porte ouverte !
1. Idées pour vous

Hey ! Alors pour commencer, vous avez dû comprendre que ce n'est pas une fiction. En effet, j'en ai assez d'avoir sans cesse des idées de fictions et de ne jamais pouvoir les commencer car j'en ai déjà trop en cours, c'est pour ça que je propose mes services !

En fait, si jamais vous voulez commencer une histoire mais que vous n'avez pas de thèmes en cours, je suis làà :D Il suffit de m'envoyer un message privé ou bien de poster une review, et je vous répondrais dans les heures qui suivent :D

Je peux vous donner des idées pour : Harry Potter, Naruto, Death Note, SNK ou Attack of Titan, Kuroshitsuji ou Black Butler, Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson, Twilight. Bref !

J'aime surtout les couples de l'Akatsuki pour Naruto, et des mangemorts pour HP, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je vous propose ces persos x) Mais évidemment vous faîtes avec les persos que vous voulez je me contente de donner le thème !

Conditions pour que je vous donne un thème:

\- Ecrire sans fautes, ou presque.

Je ne peux pas gaspiller une idée que j'ai ( Ok ça fait prétentieux XD ) en la donnant à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas écrire :D Je veux juste que il n'y ait pas trop de fautes :D

\- Abandonnez pas pae pitié xD

Thèmes que je poste ici déjà :

- **.** X vient de rejoindre les bancs de l'université, mais ne sait pas vraiment comment s'intégrer, quand Z renverse son café sur tous ses documents et ses prises de notes. Désespéré(e) Z propose alors à X de venir à chaque fin de cours chez lui/elle afin de rattraper son retard, et ils travailleront ensemble. Mais un jour Z n'est plus là, et X apprend alors qu'en dépit de tous les risques, Z est atteint d'un cancer presque en phase terminal, mais est quand même venu pour rattraper les dégâts causés. S'ensuit visites à l'hôpital et blessures du coeur... Car évidemment entre temps X a eu le temps de tomber amoureux(se). Arriveront-ils à gagner ce combat ensemble ? ( Valable avec tout. HP, Naruto etc.

\- S et D se sont rencontrés lors d'une année passionnée. Atteints du coups de foudres tout les deux, ils ont vécu une idylle inoubliable. Cependant à la fin de cette année, S est parti(e) en laissant tout derrière et sans prévenir personne. Résolu à vivre leur ancien rêve, consistant à devenir acteur/actrice, D devient rapidement quelqu'un de connu dans le milieu sans pour autant oublier D. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il se voit obligé de partir pour un mois à ... en compagnie d'un/une inconnu/e. C'est seulement quand l'avion se crashe au milieu de la jungle amazonienne, ne faisant aucun survivant à par eux deux, qu'il va devoir apprendre à se débrouiller dedans avec quelqu'un qui lui dit mystérieusement quelque chose. Et si cette personne... C'était S ?

Post

Voilà là, je n'ai posté que deux thèmes, bien que j'en ai d'autres en tête, car je posterais environ toutes les semaines, le dimanche :D

Voilààà ;D


	2. Idées pour moi

Personnage : Gaara, Akatsuki

Résumé : Entre les deals et les coups de feu, la guerre entre Mafias fait rage. Cependant, si quelqu'un veut s'emparer du siège de celui qui tire les ficelles, arrivera-t-il à son but tout au long de ce chemin dangereux ?

Vrai Résumé : En gros, c'est l'histoire de Gaara qui essaye de devenir le Kazekage de la Mafia, pour des raisons aussi secrètes qu'importantes, que vous découvrirez tout au long de la fic. Bien entendu beaucoup ne sont pas de cet avis, et son chemin vers le pouvoir sera truffé de pièges mortels.

Note que je met ( Oui je sais XD) : 3 étoiles sur 5.

Ouais c'est ce que je vais peut-être écrire, mais bon, je met une note pour juger à peu près x']

...

Personnage : Tenten/Neji, avec Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke.

Résumé : Sans prévenir personne, voici que Neji emprunte la même voie que Sasuke. Fuyant le village pour des raisons obscures, il abandonne tout derrière lui. Cependant, Tenten ne le voit pas de cette oreille, et la voici partie à ses trousses.

Vrai résumé : Neji quitte le village, en tentant de rejoindre une association criminelle. Il ne laisse rien derrière lui, si ce n'est qu'il assomme tout ceux qui le voient partir. Une fois réveillés, ceux-ci expliquent ce qui s'est passé à Tsunade qui le déclare immédiatement déserteur. Elle l'annonce alors à l'équipe de Gai, et fait face à la fureur de Tenten qui ne compte pas laisser Neji partir. Elle se lance donc à sa poursuite, dans une odyssée bien périlleuse.

Note que j'y met : 4/5

...

Personnages : ?

Résumé : Alors que son restaurant de rue, vient d'être fermé, X se rend compte que sa famille - décédée - l'a inscrit dès sa naissance à un examen de cuisine très renommé. Pour ce faire, il doit aller étudier dans l'Académie de Konoha, la plus fameuse des académies de cuisine. Mais saura-t-il se repérer parmi ces élèves avides de renommées ?

Vrai résumé : Pour récupérer son restaurant, il doit réussir le concours. Mais tout cela promet d'être bien difficile, et surtout lorsqu'il croise le regard de quelqu'un qui se promet d'être un formidable rival.

Notes : 2.5/5, je ne sais pas qui mettre comme perso, et le Sasu/Naru c'est pas mon truc. Donc si vous voulez celle là, choisissez vous les persos :D

...

Voilà vous pouvez choisir entre ces trois-là :D Laquelle gagnera ? Perso, je suis plutôt pour la deux x)

J'ai aussi déja commencé deux fics, vous pouvez voir là le résumé :

One the Edge of Devastation

Persos : Deidara/Sasori Akatsuki, Hidan/Kakuzu, Sasuke/Naruto en arrière plan.

Résumé : Deidara arrive dans un nouveau lycée, dont la brochure a été proposé par le proviseur lui-même, promettant que ce ne sera pas pareil que les autres écoles où il a chaque fois été systématiquement renvoyé. Cependant les élèves de sa classe semblent chacun cacher un lourd secret, et les sous-entendus ne sont pas rares.

Vrai résumé : Ce n'est pas du tout surnaturel XD C'est tout ce que je peux rajouter x)

Et

Your fight are now mine

Persos : Kaku/Hidan

Résumé : Il avait le don de t'exaspérer, de lui taper sur le système. J'avais le talent de le faire sortir de l'image qu'il voulait se donner. Nous étions faits pour s'entendre ou bien pour se détester. Mais une simple nouveauté arrive rapidement à bousculer les choses...

Vrai résumé : Dès le début, Hidan avait importuné Kakuzu. Dès leur premières rencontre, le deuxième s'était dit qu'il était à fuir. Mais au fur et à mesure une amitié se tisse, et se renforce ou se brise, quand le secret d'Hidan est révélé.

Voilàààà :D

Bref laissez en comment', quelle fiction vous voulez voir, ou bien si vous avez des idées à me proposer, ou encore si vousz voulez des renseignements sur OEOD et YFANM :D


End file.
